Twilight in Free Verse
by Aleatoire
Summary: A series of poems revolving around things such as Edward and loneliness, Bella and prejudices, Jake and his little monster, and the Cullen couples and their love.
1. Alone

Edward:

**Edward: **

**Alone**

I am

Alone.

This world, this

Life,

Has handed me

Death,

But I have defied Death.

I have survived that inevitable mortal ending;

So why do I feel I cannot survive

This?

Everyone around me is in

Love.

Love that I can see, hear, even feel through all their thoughts.

My thoughts on love? All I know is that I am in

It;

I am

Alone.

Perhaps one day I shall find love, search it out until it cannot help but to embrace me.

Or, I can hide from love, push my family's lovesick thoughts from my incessantly calculating brain,

Relish in my solitude.

But no; I shall need to stop running away.

I cannot run or hide

Forever.

In this forever, maybe I will want another as badly as the deserts have want of rain.

Maybe I won't have to be alone

Until the end of the world

After all.

**Jake:**

**Light has Gone Out**

Bells,

You were a mess.

He was responsible.

I would have gladly

Killed him

When he came back,

But you killed me first.

I was in love, and – don't deny it – you were

Too.

But of course, your Saving Grace,

Edward Cullen,

He Who Can Do No Wrong,

Returned. And he stole you!

Stole you Bells, stole you from me.

I fixed you up as best I could,

Fell in love in the process,

And you thank me by

Leaving me?

I get it, he's your life, but Bella,

You're mine.

And so my life is falling away fast

Thanks to you.


	2. Prejudices

Bella:

Bella:

You, You and I

You,

You,

And I.

Edward,

Jacob,

And Bella.

There is NO – none whatsoever – such thing as

The vampire,

The werewolf,

And the human.

I am quite neutral, thank you very much.

Unfortunately, I'm so neutral

I love you both.

At least I treat you both the

Same,

Dear mortal enemies.


	3. Happiness

**Edward:**

**Happiness**

Well,

Love has found me.

Or perhaps more fittingly,

She

Has found me.

My Bella, her name spoken with that same beauty as the translation of the very word suggests.

Bella so fragile, so porcelain that I fear I may hurt her with every move I make.

Yet she knows the truth;

She knows what terrible things

I am capable of.

She has not run away yet, and I believe she

Trusts me, as well as loves me.

It is more than I could ever ask for from anyone,

As I doubt I am entitled to such trust.

But such is the way love goes, it is hardly

Fair;

All I know is that I am in love, and I am

Happy.

**Bella:**

**Invasion**

Edward,

My mind is filled,

Intoxicated,

Nearly drunk,

With thoughts of you.

You invade my life and everything in it,

Infect my very being with your own.

I welcome this invasion,

I even encourage it.

Perhaps I couldn't live without it,

Hopefully I will never have to test that.

You tell me you're not safe,

Bu in no way does that

Scare me.

You are mine, I am yours,

Why would I be scared of that?


	4. Mine

Jake:

**Jake:**

**Nessie**

You hold me

Here, to this Earth,

And without you,

I should surely die.

What good is being able to live eternally,

If you have no one to live it with?

I've lost love before, and it

Hurts, rejection.

I know you, my beautiful Renesmee,

Will never reject me.

You are half-bloodsucker, this I

Accept. For it doesn't matter, and it never shall.

I have never been a sensitive creature,

But concerning the matter of you, the only one who matters,

I will be as sensitive as you want.

I will be anything you want,

Your friend,

Your big brother,

Your lover,

As long as you shall ever want me.

I only pray that is forever, as that is how long I wish to remain by

Your side.

**Renesmee:**

**My Jacob**

I understand you once loved her.

I also know she fought for me, fought to keep me

Alive,

And for that I am grateful.

But now, now you are

My Jacob.

You will never belong to anyone else.

This whole love scheme,

It's bizarre in some of the

Best ways.

You may call your affections for me

Imprinting,

But I, I call it

Fate.

Fate has brought us together,

And nothing will

Break us apart.

You are my Jacob,

And I am your Nessie.

Simple as that.


	5. Pixie and the Soldier

Alice:

**Alice:**

**Southern Man**

Such a gentleman you are,

Such a shame the way you were raised,

However.

Before I even met you,

I knew. I knew you would be mine,

And I waited and waited,

Until one day

You came.

Now my life has meaning,

As opposed to the emptiness I felt

Before,

When I knew nothing,

Yet somehow lost everything.

Nothing is missed now, for I have you

And I would forego my past a thousand times over

If it meant keeping you by my side.

So calm,

So collected,

But underneath I know,

I know of the

Pain, the darkness.

If finding me has saved you from your previous

Hate filled life,

Then I rejoice,

For I couldn't live if I knew you were

Suffering.

You, my

Southern man,

My charismatic soldier,

My fighter, my lover,

You

Are the reason for my energy,

My enthusiasm,

Since I know – I who know so much of this life and what is to come –

Without you I should surely be

Empty,

Merely existing rather than

Truly living.

**Jasper:**

**Little Pixie**

You saved me.

My world was for so long filled with

Darkness and despair,

Until the most blinding, wonderful light,

You,

Came into my life.

Your exuberance is

Infectious,

And I am so glad I can

Catch it

Better than most.

Though you are the tiniest little

Pixie

Of a thing I have ever laid eyes upon,

You are also the most beautiful.

Size does not matter,

For you are the largest and most important element in this

Endless life of mine.

You little pixie of a vampire you.


End file.
